


Getting to know both sides

by TaylorWillcocks



Series: The Adventures of Taylor Green aka Supergirl [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry ships them the hardest, Bisexual Caitlin Snow, Caitlin Snow Becomes Killer Frost, Caitlin Snow Needs a Hug, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Doctor Caitlin Snow, Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-38, Earth-x, F/F, F/M, Jealous Caitlin Snow, Jealous Killer Frost, Jealousy, Killer Frost Needs a Hug, Killer Frost has a soft side, Metahuman Caitlin Snow, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Minor Hunter Zolomon | Jay Garrick, OC Name, OC is in love with both Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost, POV Original Female Character, Past Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Protective Caitlin Snow, Protective Killer Frost, Reader is Kara Danvers, Reader is Kara Zor-El, Reader is Supergirl, original female superhero, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: When Caitlin Snow is kidnapped by a mysterious figure covered in a black suit and blue lightening, Team Flash fear that their mortal enemy has returned and it’s up to Flash to save the day however he is not on his own, Caitlin’s finance Taylor Green has a secret identity which is revealed and helps Barry with the rescue mission. But not before Taylor and Killer Frost have a heart to heart, how well will that go?





	1. Prologue: Old Life. New Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Original character called Taylor Green, living on Earth-1, relocating from National City Earth-38 where she was known as Kara Danvers, a reporter from CATCO World Wide Media aka Kara Zor-El from the Planet Krypton. Her identity as Kara was exposed by a news reporter so Kara skips town, well rather skips Earth-38 and moves to Earth-1. With a little help from plastic surgery and a new identity, Kara now Taylor Green forges a new life for herself but when she didn’t plan on was falling in love with a certain Caitlin Snow of S.T.A.R. Labs which she may or may not have had a thing for before. Supergirl can get drunk on normal Earth Alcohol.

I throw my keys on the kitchen counter as I walk through the door. After filling a glass of tap water, I moseyed over to the TV table, swiping up the remote control. I pushed the red button, turning on the TV. I scroll through the channels; something about The Green Arrow was on channel 52 which I leave on. Sipping on the water I turn around in search of something eat when the sound for Breaking News sounded and I turn back round, hitting the volume up button, taking interest as to why an image of myself was featured front and centre.

_Newsreader:_ “ _Today we have breaking news; an unidentified source reported to the American Government that the flying Kryptonian known as Supergirl, cousin to Superman is actually known as Kara Danvers who works for CATCO World Wide Media run by Catherine Grant…”_

Next to the reporter were two pictures, one of me as Supergirl and the other my secret identity as Kara Danvers.

I drop the glass I was holding.

I.

Had.

Been.

Outed.

Holy crap, I think. Quickly I pick up my mobile phone on the TV table next to me, hitting the 1 on the speed dial. It rings once then goes through.

‘Hello.’

‘Alex… have you seen the news?’ my voice trembling.

‘Yes I have. I’m so sorry Kara; we couldn’t stop the transfer of data in time nor convince the news station to stop the story. I have already made a new identity, job and everything. There is a car outside. Leave everything.’

I drop the phone without even ending the call, Alex was still talking on the other end asking what I was going to do myself. I couldn’t take that offer; I had to start completely anew with no interference. I had to forge a new identity of my own.

Getting in a taxi downtown with only my suit packed in a bag, I asked the driver to take me to Central City; I was in no mood for flying.

I stare out the window, thinking about what I was going to do and I had one moment of doubt until I saw a billboard flashing the two pictures of me. I hide my face from the driver.

‘We are here. Where would you like to be dropped off?’ I think carefully.

‘You know that abandoned building in the middle of the city with the three tall towers?’

‘Yeah.’ I nod to the driver. It takes us five minutes and then I am out the car and the taxi driver is gone. I walk into the building and down to the lower foundations which can only be entered if you are a meta-human or well someone like me. Finding the pad on the wall next to a seemly empty space, I type in the coordinates of Earth-1.

 

**_A couple of weeks later_ **

 

After using most of my savings to alter my looks so nobody here could recognise me and gaining a new identity which was surprisingly easy, I settled into my new home in Central City. I had locked my suit away in the attic of my new house, swearing never to use it again.

However the woman I would met at the coffee shop Jitters later that day would change my life in ways that I never even believed was possible until the day she was kidnapped and Team Flash would learn of my real identity.

I never accounted for the fact I would fall in love, let alone with Dr Caitlin Snow from S.T.A.R. Labs.


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

I feel a slight pressure on my left shoulder which causes me to sleepily open my eyes, my girlfriend soon-to-be finance (I hope) Caitlin Snow was bent down slightly with her head tilted so she was at the same angle as me and smiling warmly.

‘You’re adorably cute when you’re sleeping, darling.’ I smile and hum gently, still half asleep.

‘You too. What’s the time?’ I mumble.

‘It’s roughly eight-ish.’ She says as she moves around the room getting ready for the day. I just wanted to sleep some more. The whole team plus a few others had all gone out at last night to celebrate Barry and Iris getting engaged. Cisco and Caitlin had even concocted something so Barry could get drunk like a normal human being. 

 

_***Flashback***_

_‘I AM THE FLASH!’ Barry shouted to the crowd but then makes a shushing noise. Everybody laughs but I can tell they don’t believe him. Caitlin hands me my drink and I put a straw in it, then hers._

_‘Alright everyone, congratulations Barry and Iris, cheer.’ I say to our little group. Everybody clinks glasses saying cheers to Barry and Iris.’_

I snuggle further into my pillow, shutting my eyes against the harsh light of our bedroom. Grumbling I reply: ‘I think I drank too much last night, I barley remember it.’ Caitlin laughs which was music to my ears, better than the pounding in my head.

‘Yeah you were rather intoxicated. You sung some made-up song with Barry called Super-Friends and then you sung Imagine Me and You for me.’ I grimace.

‘I sang with Barry and for you? I didn’t even realize I could sing.’ I close my eyes again, rolling onto my back and stretching out my legs. I hear the shuffling of feet get closer to me and something clinks against the bedside table, presumably a glass.

_***Flashback***_

_‘Hey wheres my girl at?’ I shouted out to the crowd. ‘She’s about 5’6”, with gorgeous light brown hair and amazing brown eyes. She is wearing a peach dress.’ I scanned the audience until I see Barry running towards me._

_‘Hey Tay, she’s over there by the bar.’ I finally picked her out. ‘This is for you babe.’_

_‘Imagine me and you, I do.’ I flash a smile at Caitlin who flushed pink. ‘I think about you day and night, it’s only right // To think about the girl you love and hold her tight // So happy together.’ With my super-vision I could see Caitlin get redder and redder as I sung the rest of the song but I could tell see was proud of me. At the end of the song, she walks up to the stage. This is it I think. I pulled out the box in my pocket and got down onto on knee. Caitlin froze in front of me and put her hands up to her mouth whilst gasping._

_‘Caitlin Snow. You make me extremely happy and I never thought I would ever feel this was again so I ask you…’ I paused and looked out into the crowd seeing the stunned faces of my team and friends. I hadn’t told anyone I was going to do this tonight, in fact neither did I. ’Will you marry me Caitlin Snow?’ She gapped like a fish at first then finally said what I was dying to hear._

_‘Yes, Taylor Green, of course I will marry you.’ She put out her left hand and I placed the ring onto her ring finger. Before I could say another word, she pulls me into a heart-wrenching kiss that I just melt into._

_‘Excuse us.’ Caitlin loudly says into the microphone and I am being pulled off stage leaving me to follow like a lost puppy. We enter the disabled loos and Caitlin locks the door behind us. I stare into with full blown love and lust which she reciprocates. Hungrily she dived for me and we clashed in a dominance of teeth and tongues._

‘Then you proposed.’ She says it very excitedly. I jump out of bed, hangover forgotten causing Caitlin to jump. ‘Jesus Christ, Taylor.’

‘This is going to sound really bad but I proposed?’ And if looks could kill, I would be dead. I hold my hands hand trying to defend myself from the look.

‘You don’t remember?’ Like that her good mood was gone, she looks quite sad now. I feel instantly bad.

‘Caitlin.’ I get the sense that I should use her full name. ‘I’m sorry.’ My eyes fill with tears, I shouldn’t be the one upset but I couldn’t help it. ‘Help me to remember please?’ She quickly tells me what happened last night after serenading her and bits and pieces come back. ‘Okay I don’t remember all of it but enough. Do you still wanna marry me or shall I just propose at a later date?’ I say it all very tensely.

‘Of course I still want to marry you, idiot.’ I open up my arms which she happily sinks into the embrace.

‘Are you feeling better?’ She nods her head against my chest, humming in response.

‘Okay now I really have to get ready for work. I brought up some water and some aspirin for you. It’s on your bedside table.’ She points towards it. I pick up the glass as she busies around the room picking up the clothes from last night and putting together outfits for the both of us. I also pick up the aspirin and take two in one gulp. Caitlin hands me my most cherished Star Wars t-shirt, with a red and black checked shirt over the top, a pair of black skinny jeans and some converses.

‘Thanks babe.’ I lay out the clothing on the bed and get dressed quickly. I hear Caitlin leave the room and hear rattling in the kitchen indicating she is making breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen I recall something from last night. It stops me in my tracks. ‘Oh shit.’

‘What was that baby?’ Caitlin was still focusing on the eggs.

‘We fucked in the toilets didn’t we?’ Caitlin’s head snaps up.

‘Oh we did didnt we? Then again when we got home.’ We both laugh hard.

‘The team is never going to let us live that down.’ Caitlin makes an exasperated noise.

‘No they are not.’ I get the plates out of one the bottom cupboard, placing them on the kitchen island. Then doing the same for the knives and forks. Then the expert cooker, Caitlin places the eggs and toast onto the plates and we sit down to eat.

‘So uhh how did we get home? Taxi again?’ I take a bit of my toast and eggs, moaning slightly as the flavour hits my tongue. Perfect.

‘We got out the bathroom and you starting telling the team about what we had just done, then I called a taxi home before you talk about the rest  of our sex life, which you ended up telling the taxi driver anyway.’ I squeeze my eyes shut, a blush dusting both our cheeks.

‘Oh fuck, I am never getting drunk ever again. I’m sorry I had to put you through that. However our sex life is pretty awesome.’ We finish the last bites of our food and Caitlin moves to put the plates in the dishwasher. Her butt looks really good from here.

‘Hmm that it is darlin’. And stop looking at my butt, I can feel your heated gaze.’ I cough looking away, blushing at being caught.

‘But I’m your finance, I’m allowed too.’ I sass. She turns around, glaring at me. I decide that I’ve got better things to do.

‘As I thought.’ She smirks. Huh she was just playing with me. That is when both mine and Cait’s phone went off. Sliding it out of my pocket, there is a text from Cisco. I frowned, why would he be texting us this early?

\----Taylor, come in now, Meta-human alert!----

Caitlin looks at me. ‘Meta-human alert.’ I nod. I quickly pick up our keys whilst Caitlin picks up my work rucksack and her handbag. Locking the door behind us we walk down the corridor and into the elevator and down to the car-park. Caitlin allows me to drive today so we get into my Sunset Orange Mitsubishi Pickup Truck. Before going to S.T.A.R Labs, we decide to stop at Jitters to collect coffee for the team. I wait in the Truck as Caitlin goes to get the coffee.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

That’s when I hear the crash and very familiar voice shout: ‘TAYLOR!’ I jump out the truck, not even bothering to shut the door. I race round the corner to find the door to Jitters half-way across the road and smoke billowing out of the coffee. I blindly run in, holding my jacket up to my mouth to protect me from the smoke. However I am unable to see a thing and nobody answers to my calls of ‘Caitlin? Are you here? Is anyone here?’ I feel panic rise in my chest as I stumble out the shop, feeling completely powerless. I trip over some glass but due to my solar-powered body it doesn’t help. Only a certain Lab can help me now.

I run back to the truck and jam my foot on the accelerator and speed out of the parking lot. The minute I reach S.T.A.R Labs, I’m out the car and running into the building. Immediately I do a quick scan of the building while the others can’t see me, however no Caitlin. I storm into the main hub and zero in on Caitlin’s desk anyway; only Cisco’s Vibe goggles are there.

‘Caitlin was kidnapped at Jitters.’ I say the moment I walk in. Only Cisco and Barry were there.

‘She was what?’ Barry says with a slight edge to his tone.

‘I just said she was kidnapped. Could it have anything to do with the Meta-Human sighting?’ I wipe a stray tear from my cheek and take a deep breath, I have to stay professional.

‘Turns out it was a false alarm.’ Cisco says.

‘Is there any way to track Caitlin?’ I direct the question to Cisco. ‘Couldn’t you do that vibe thing with the goggles?’ Cisco is about to reply when an alarm goes off.  ‘Another Meta-Human attack?’ Cisco shakes his head then presses enter which causes Channel-52 to come up on the main screen. I walk out from behind Caitlin’s desk and lean back on the front of it to watch the Breaking News. I already didn’t like the headline.

_Is the speedster Zoom back? Jitters customer kidnapped:_

_Newsreader: “Earlier today, a speedster identified as Zoom who was believed to be dead was seen at Jitters this morning and kidnapped one of the customers. The door was torn off with broken glass left everywhere. A member of the public later identified as Dr. Taylor Green did enter the building to check for trapped persons but found none. Police have now released the identity of kidnapped customer...”_

The newsreader looks off for a few moments before carrying on.

_“…now confirmed to local scientist Dr. Caitlin Snow who works at S.T.A.R. Labs Scientist._

My legs wobble and I almost collapse but luckily Barry was there in a flash to steady me and help me into a nearby chair. ‘Caitlin.’ I whisper. Cisco texts the rest of the team – Joe West, Iris West, Harry Wells, Jesse Quick and Wally West.

Once the whole team was assembled and been informed of what was happening, Harry starts to hand out tasks.

‘If Miss West goes to Jitters, Jesse and Wally hit the streets and Det. West go to the prescient, we can target all areas of the city.’ The nominated persons left whilst Barry, Harry, Cisco and I stay in the Lab. ‘Okay Ramon and Dr Green, you know what to do.’ I perk up at the mention of my name.

‘Do what?’ Cisco motions for me to stand up.

‘I am going to use you to vibe Caitlin if you don’t mind?’ Cisco says as he puts on his goggles. I shake my head.

‘Go ahead.’ Cisco places his hand onto my left shoulder with his left hand. He gives me a blank stare for five minutes, and then he takes a huge deep breath as if he had been running.

‘I know where she is.’ He runs round to his desk and types in a few coordinates. ‘There.’ He points at the main screen. Barry crosses his arms.

‘Huh. That’s gotta be too easy. To go there? The exact same place as last time.’ Barry points out. I look around confused but everyone is too focused on the screen.

‘It is interesting that he would go there.’ Harry comments.

‘Guys I am still here and I am full of questions. One who is Zoom and two what is that place?’ I quickly butt in before anyone else can say anything else. Harry is confused one this time.

‘So in all this time since Dr Green joined the team, no one has informed her about Professor Zoom and the fact that he has kidnapped Caitlin before?’ Harry inquires. Cisco and Barry look awkwardly at each other.

‘What?’ I say raising my voice a bit. ‘This psycho manic has kidnapped her before?’ I thrust my index finger at the other screen where an image of who I assume was Zoom and another of, presumably, his secret identity, a rather would-be handsome man, if it wasn’t for the very crazy eyes, named Hunter Zolomon.

‘Unfortunately yes. Last year Zoom made an appearance by sending meta’s from Earth-2 to fight or rather well kill The Flash, luckily none succeeded. Zoom tried himself on several occasions, severely beating and injuring Barry. He broke his back at one point.’ Barry flinches when Harry said that. ‘Then a man named Jay Garrick who was a speedster from Earth-2 came here to help us defeat Zoom or so we thought. Turns out Jay Garrick was just a name Zoom had fashioned for himself when he decided to be a hero for a while, his real name was Hunter Zolomon and when we worked that out, we realized that Zoom was in fact Jay Garrick who was actually Hunter Zolomon all along. He stole the name from Earth-3’s speedster Jay Garrick who he had also imprisoned. I came here because Zoom had imprisoned my daughter Jesse.’ Jesse nods. ‘Dr Snow developed feelings for Jay Garrick whilst he was here and they were in a relationship for a while until Zoom killed Jay Garrick but Zoom was already a time remnant so he didn’t die. We freed Jesse but Zoom kidnapped Dr Snow still believing that she would join him and in his own psychotic way, he loved Dr Snow. He then released Dr Snow and to this day we are still unsure why. Then we managed to lock Zoom in an impenetrable prison on Earth-X.’ When Harry finishes his monologue, we all stand or sit in silence digesting the information. I knew that Harry had left out a lot but I knew time was of the essence.

‘So he either escaped or this is another of his time remnant?’ I waiver at the last bit unsure as to if I was staying it right.

‘It is probably a time remnant.’ Harry replies. By now the rest of the time had arrived back however they had no new information although Iris had written a pretty decent article, she just needed an ending to it. Joe had stayed at the prescient but had texted Barry his info although it was the same, no news.

‘Okay team.’ Harry claps his hands together. ‘Jesse and Wally, you’re on street patrol. Help anyone you come across in danger. Iris will be on this end giving you directions. Barry you will rescue Dr Snow.’ Harry sits down at Caitlin desk. ‘Right lets go team.’

‘Wait. Barry I’m going with you.’ I say defiantly with no room for argument.

‘But you don’t have powers.’ Barry says.

‘Yes I do.’ It’s was time to come clean.

Barry snaps his fingers.

‘I knew it! You’re not Taylor Green are you?’ I stare at Barry trying to give him my best confused glare. I don’t notice Harry go to his Taser with just so happens to be on the main desk. ‘I can always recognise my best friend, even if you’ve had surgery to change your look, your hair and your name. The eyes are exactly the same.’ He laughs.

‘What are you talking about Barry? I’m Taylor Green.’

‘Yeah, Bar what is going on?’ Iris says. ‘Is she an intruder or maybe she’s one of Zoom’s minions.’

‘Team, I’d like you to meet Kara Danvers aka Supergirl from Earth-38.’ Barry says proudly whilst pointing at me.

‘Hi.’ I say, giving an awkward wave. ‘Yes I am who Barry says I am but on my Earth, I was outed as Kara Danvers and it wasn’t safe for me anymore so I moved here. I just-I just wasn’t planning on interacting with any of you guys or falling in love least of all with Dr Caitlin Snow.’ I stare at the floor. Cat is way out the bag now. Barry gives me a big hug. ‘Umm but could you all still call me Taylor as that’s my identity here and I don’t want another Earth-38, please?’ There are a few nods as everyone agrees. ‘Okay I feel a lot better now. Wait just one question. Does Caitlin know? Did you tell her Barry?’ He shakes his head.

‘That is for you tell, not me.’ Barry quietly says, I nod, thanking him.


	3. Chapter 2: Rescue

‘Here wear this.’ He walks over to wear his suit is and reaching behind it to where I can see on hangers a few more Flash suits but what he brings out is not a Flash suit but a Supergirl suit. ‘You’ll want this.’ He says.

‘Thankyou Barry.’ I must have left this here on my last visit. I quickly change whilst Barry does the same.

‘Good luck Flash and good luck Supergirl,’ says Cisco. I smile, instantly feeling a lot better. I knew this day would one day come but I didn’t realize how good it would make me feel. I follow Barry out of S.T.A.R. Labs and I shoot up into the air. I look for the red streak, finding it, I follow it.

Barry filled me in on a few details particularly concerning Harry and his deception and by the time he had told me, we had arrived at what looked like a cave but high up in the air with pylons and electric cables entering it. Fortunately for us, it was easy to enter.

‘I’m going to check if Zoom and Caitlin are actually up there. Wait here.’

‘Wait Barry…’ He speeds off. ‘And he’s gone as usual.’

‘What do you mean gone? I’m right here.’ Barry was back.

‘Wait you’re a whole lot quicker than last we met.’ He smirks.

‘Yeah long story. Anyway, Zoom isn’t there but Caitlin is. We are going to need your super strength. Good Lu-.’ This time it was him I left talking to thin air. Rising up into the air, I fly into the cave and locate Caitlin straightaway. She immediately runs up to the glass and we place our hands on the glass as if they were touching. I can’t hear what she was saying but I kind of guess anyway. I motion for her to stand well back and she does. I have to punch the glass twice for it to break. Caitlin covers her head as the wall of glass hits the floor with a loud crash. Knowing that the glass won’t hurt me but it might to Caitlin; I quickly take one stride and pull her into my arms protecting her from the glass. I take a deep breath in, smelling in her unique scent, tears slightly filling my eyes.

‘Oh Caitlin, my Cait, my love. I know it’s only been a day but I’ve missed you so much. I am never letting you out of my sight again babe.’ I stroke her hair and rub her back as Caitlin continues to hold onto me for dear life until she pulls back and gives me a fiery kiss.

‘I thought I had fallen into one of my nightmares and then I realized it was real and Jay, I mean Hunter said he was going to kill you and then he came back and said you were dead and I-I-I didn’t know what to do and-and...’ Caitlin sobs. I give her another kiss so she didn’t have to talk anymore and give her a squeeze which she returns.

‘Oh baby I am so sorry…’ But I am cut off by Barry shouting.

‘LOOK OUT!’ Our heads snap up to our left to see a black and blue bur coming towards us.

‘SHE IS MINE!’ A demonic voice screams. My eyes widen as I get my first look at Zoom. Caitlin hides her face in my neck, whimpering.

Fear almost gets the best of me but I have to stay strong for my Cait. ‘Hold on tight.’ I whisper in her ear. I cover her head and then speed upwards straight into the roof, out into the sky. I take myself and Caitlin about 50 miles away from the cave and set us down. I turn around ready to fly off to help Flash. She grabs my arm, I expect her to demand answers about my powers but she doesn’t instead she says something completely different.

‘Wait, you know I can help.’ I turn back around. ‘Let her out.’

‘You know I can’t, what if it happens again?’ I say thinking about the last time Killer Frost got loose, it was fun at first then it got a bit scary.

‘Baby, you know you can always bring me back if not a tranq dart should do the trick.’ I laugh at that which Cait joins into.

‘I can’t trust her. What if she joins Zoom’s side?’ I say trying to dissuade Caitlin from this but I know that what I just said was completely untrue, I trusted both Caitlin and Killer Frost with my life, and I just had yet to say to Frost. Caitlin sighs, she knows it too: always seeing right through my white lies.

‘Do I really need to spell this out? We both love you, Killer Frost included. So she will fight by your side anytime, you do know that?’ Caitlin says, gripping onto my fore-arms to stop me from flying off not that she could but I would never do that to her.

‘Wait Killer Frost loves me?’ I say out loud. ‘I thought she only liked me for a quickie.’ Caitlin laughs again. ‘I said that out loud, didn’t I?’ She smiles, nodding in affirmation.

‘No stupid,’ Cait playful slaps my shoulder, ‘she loves you as much as I love you which is a fucking lot. I can feel it in here.’ Caitlin presses my left hand to her chest where I can feel her heart thumping. I arch my eyebrow, must be serious as Caitlin is now swearing. My resolve softens.

‘Okay. Are you ready?’ Caitlin nods. I reach around my neck and pull out the chain that lives there; there are two things on it: a locket and a key. In the locket is two pictures, one of Caitlin and one of Alex. I lift up the key and take it to Caitlin’s neck where she has an identical chain with a heart shaped padlock. I insert the key and unlock it, I drop the key and it nestles safely back by my collarbone but Caitlin’s padlock and chain, I put inside my pocket. Before she starts to change, I place my lips on hers and we both kiss as Caitlin changes into Killer Frost…

 


	4. Chapter 3: Flirter.

…which is broken when I am thrown backwards into a tree by a blast of cold air.

‘Hey Snow, it’s only me. Do you have to do that, every time I let you out?’ One of the first times Killer Frost came to the front, I flat out refused to call her Killer Frost all the time so she said I could call her Snow as when the Killer Frost personality took over, she hated Cait or Caitlin.

‘No but it’s more fun that way because I know it doesn’t hurt you.’ Snow giggles and smirks at me. She comes over to help me up and pretends to brush off imagery dust and leaf litter. ‘And because I already knew your true identity and I’m hurt you didn’t let us know.’ Snow mock pouts and I can’t help but not smile.

‘Wait you already knew?’ Well to be honest Caitlin and Frost are the most resourceful of the team.

‘Yes, Caitlin overheard Cisco and Barry talking about Kara Danvers and some of the stuff they said reminded me of you so when I was allowed out, I took some of your blood and did a DNA sample and well I didn’t tell Caitlin. I locked it away in here.’ Snow taps her head.

‘You took some of my blood and didn’t tell me?’

‘Well you didn’t tell us of your real identity!’ Snow shoots straight back.

‘Okay I’m sorry darling. I promise I will tell you two, everything later but we have to help Barry with Zoom.’ I say trying not to get into the deep stuff right now, so many questions needed answering but I needed a clear head for a fight with this psychopath.

‘Zoom? That bastard, he kidnapped Caitlin, I mean us?’ I turn around; the two still had a problem seeing each other as one.

‘Wait, Caitlin didn’t let you see who kidnapped you? Your powers must be getting stronger if you can stop each other from knowing or seeing stuff.’ Snow huffs.

‘No she didn’t or I would have made her tear off the necklace. Let’s go.’

‘Well grab onto my waist then.’ Snow does as she is told.

We land back in the cave to find Barry standing over Hunter’s dead body.

‘So you didn’t need us after all?’ I say bewildered that Barry managed to actually kill Zoom by himself.

‘Us?’ Barry questions as he looks over to us.

‘I uh-uh,’ I scratch my head, ‘let my lover out. Just don’t tell my finance.’ Killer Frost punches me in the stomach which I double over at, I hate it when she sucker-punches me. ‘Ow baby that hurts.’ I faint a grunt of pain.

‘I’m your finance too, idiot.’ That throws me for a bit but I file it away for a later conversation so I hide behind humour and flirting to hide my conflicted feelings, if Snow notices she didn’t say or give a sign.

‘Yeah but I’m your idiot, right.’ I grin victoriously.

‘You want another sucker-punch in the gut?’ I instantly wipe the grin off my face. ‘But yes you are my idiot.’ She smirks at me knowing she’s won. She would always win in my eyes.

‘Oookkkayyy you two, stop flirting and let’s get out of here before I physically vomit.’ Barry quickly interjects before me or Snow can say anything else.

‘You go on ahead; I’m going to take these two home for some well-earned rest.’ I wink at Killer Frost.

‘I did not need to know that, bye!’ And like that Barry is gone. I turn to Snow.

‘So then you wanna stay…’ But I don’t get to finish my sentence as Snow stalks up to me and pulls me in for a searing kiss.

‘Take us home baby.’

‘Hold tight then.’ I wrap my arms around her waist and fly out into the night sky.


	5. Chapter 4: Killer Frost’s true feelings.

I land us gently inside our flat and carry Snow bridal style to our bed. She quickly takes control of the kiss trying subdue me but I use my super-strength to stop her.

‘Wait wait, I forgot. There’s something I have to tell you.’ I say, I had to ask her.

‘Really? Now? When we are about to fuck.’

‘I know, I know and I’m sorry but… well you know I love Caitlin, I also love someone else too. And we also need to talk about earlier.’ I hope she doesn’t take this the wrong way.

‘You’re not cheating on us are you?’ says Snow, her voice dangerously low, the room getting colder by the minute.

‘No it’s not like that.’ Snow visibly relaxes and the room stops getting colder. ‘Is Caitlin listening?’ Killer Frost nods. ‘Okay, well I love Caitlin but I also love you too, both of you equally. I never thought I would fall in love with anyone when I escaped Earth-38 after people threatened to kill me when my secret identity was not so secret anymore but then I met Caitlin… well I suppose again anyway I fell in love with her then one day I came home and you were here as in Killer Frost, you remember that day when you told me about your alter ego.’

‘Yes Caitlin remembers.’ Snow slides off me, the sex drive lost. She props her head up on her right hand and fiddles with a strand of my hair.

‘I’m sorry I should have told you that day about me, that I’m actually Kara Danvers aka Supergirl but you already know for which I’m sorry for, I should have been the one to tell you. But anyway, that was the day I properly fell in love with the both of you. To me you are not two different people but just one with two different personalities which are actually quite similar.’ Snow makes a face. I giggle at it. ‘Yes you are and don’t deny it. It took Barry working out my secret and you getting kidnapped for me to see that I love the both of you equally so I’m going to ask you something that I asked Caitlin last night which I don’t really remember.’ I take her left hand and prise off the engagement ring. ‘So Killer Frost, will you marry me?’

‘I thought I already said yes?’ Snow looked confused.

‘Well yes and no. Caitlin did but you just had a back seat and it’s only fair that you get a choice to.’ I smile warmly.

‘Okay then yes!’ I place the ring back on her finger and we kiss again. ‘What if I had said no?’ Snow inquires.

‘I don’t think Caitlin would have let you, she can be very strong minded when it comes to me. You both have me wrapped around you little fingers.’ She smirks at that and we both laugh.

‘That is very true, babe.’ I felt like both of them said that at the same time. ‘I’m not feeling up to fucking right now.’ Snow supresses a yawn. ‘Change me back when I fall asleep.’ I smile at her crude words, just like Killer Frost. Snow snuggles up on my chest and I wrap my left arm under her left shoulder and she joins my right hand with her left hand and promptly falls asleep. I stay like this for a while enjoying the downtime that I don’t normally get with Killer Frost.

Half an hour then an hour slips by before I untangle us and pick up my discarded jacket. I fish out the necklace from the right pocket and then go and click it round Snow’s neck. As she changes back to Caitlin, she doesn’t wake but just smiles softly. I take off the rest of her clothing, leaving on her pants and t-shirt and I do the same for myself, hanging my suit up in the closet. Switching off the lamp beside me, I slip into back into bed behind Cait and wrap my arms around her. Instinctively she relaxes into my big spoon.

It had been one hell of a day. My last thought was how furious Caitlin is going to be in the morning about me lying – you wouldn’t think so but Killer Frost is a bit more down to earth about these things – as I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Make-Up Sex.

‘TAYLOR GREEN YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!’ My eyes fly open and sit up right, trying my best to blink the sleep away. When my vision finally righted, I could see Caitlin in front of me pacing back and forward at the end of the bed.

‘HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? I TOLD YOU MY SECRET BUT COULDN’T TELL ME YOURS!’ She shouted. Great I knew this would happen. I step out of bed.

‘Hey hey babe, I’m sorry. I was always going to tell you.’ I actually didn’t really know what to say.

‘Don’t hey babe me.’ She took a deep breath. ‘When? When?’ She demanded. ‘Like after our wedding? I don’t know if I can marry someone if they keep secrets like this.’ Her back was to me with one hand on her hip, the other rubbing her at her eyes.

‘Caitlin. I don’t know what to say. All I can say is sorry. I think I need to give you some space.’ I change into my suit and open the window. I glance back to Cait but she hadn’t turned around so I jump out the window flying back to my old apartment which I just use for storage now.

I grab a cider from the fridge and go and sit on the couch. I sneeze at the dust but I don’t really take any notice. All I could think is that my resolve to not tell Caitlin my secret destroyed our relationship and we probably not even going to get married. I down half the bottle.

Towards the end of the day, as the sun was starting to set, there was a knock at the door. I put down my 15th beer and turn off the TV that was only playing reruns anyway. I get up and promptly fall down onto my knees, the thump echoing through the apartment. I manage to get up again and when my vision righted, I make my way to the front door, using the kitchen top and a clothes rack to help me get to the door and through blurred vision I see my one and only at the door.

‘Caitlin Snow.’ That’s all I can manage to get out before I break down into tears, I can’t lose her. ‘I’m so sorry darling, please don’t leave, I can’t lose you. Baby please?’ I collapse into her arms and she immediately wraps her own around me and helps me back to the couch.

‘No it’s me that should apologise darling. I shouldn’t have let you leave and I can understand why you didn’t want anyone to know, it’s the same with my alter ego. She actually helped me to understand.’ I allow her to pick me up and take me into my old bedroom. I lean against the wall as she removes the dust covers, luckily for us I had left the bed made. She picks me up again and we cuddle up together on bed under the covers.

Feeling very drunk and horny as I am now extremely close to my lover, I kiss Caitlin affectionately and she replies in kind. I slide my hands down her sides after I flip her over.

‘Are you sure, baby?’ Caitlin stills my movements. ‘You are quite drunk.’

‘I sobered up the minute you walked through the door.’ I smile, that is another lie but Caitlin seems just as horny as me. ‘Fuck me, please?’

‘Of course baby, anything for you.’ She frees my hands and I go back to sliding them up and down Cait’s sides. Caitlin gives my boobs an expert squeeze through my thin t-shirt, rolling the nipples between the thumb and forefinger on each hand. I moan appreciatively to encourage her, replying in kind with a squeeze on Caitlin’s firm behind. 

‘Darling, you wearing too many clothes.’ Caitlin kisses me one more time before sitting up on top of me and removing her shirt and t-shirt then bra so her gorgeous boobs are on display.

‘Mm, yum.’ Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pull myself up so that I could divest of my t-shirt too. Then I dip my head to her left nipple and slowly lick around the areola before then sucking lightly on the actual nipple. Caitlin sighs at the touch. I move over to the other nipple, working it the same as I did to the other breast. I pull back to admire my spit on Caitlin’s boobs.

‘I’m going to do that but down there.’ Caitlin moans loudly at my words.

‘Please?’ she begs.

‘Please what?’ I grin knowing that I am in control.

‘Please… fuck me Taylor, my love.’ Cait whimpers. Without saying anything I flip us over so that I am on top which gives me more room to work. I work off her trousers and then her pants leaving her bare to my stares.

‘I will never ever get tired of this body; it’s so beautiful and gorgeous.’ I complement Caitlin on her fine body.

‘All for you. Please take me, take me.’ Cait begs again. I swipe my index finger up her pussy.

‘Damn you are wet.’ Caitlin only moans at the sensation. Without warning I plunge two fingers into Caitlin’s waiting cunt knowing it is fully able to take the penetration.

‘Ahhhh fuck yes!’ Caitlin screams. Damn I love it when she does that. I start to pump slowly, getting faster as she starts to moan and beg for more. I add a third finger when she asks for it, thrusting in and out her like a jack hammer. ‘I’m nearly there, yes.’

‘Wow that was quick.’ I say breathlessly. I find a new burst of strength, leaning down to swallow Caitlin’s shouts of pleasure as she orgasms, hard.

I roll off, thoroughly spent and out of breath. Caitlin was much the same. ‘Rao, make-up sex is way better than normal sex don’t you think?’

‘Definitely,’ is all Caitlin can manage.


End file.
